The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 479,758 filed on Sep. 14, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fire escape ladders and, more particularly, to a deployable emergency escape ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
As any homeowner will attest, security is an area of primary concern. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the marketplace has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect one""s life and property. One product that has seen wide use is the emergency escape ladder used on two or three story homes and buildings. This chain ladder is unrolled from the window and the person climbs down to safety. While this process sounds easy, there are several steps involved with this process. First, the ladder must be retrieved from its storage location. Second, it must be hooked to the window sill, hopefully in a secure fashion. Finally, the ladder must be unrolled, hopefully in an untangled manner. Additionally, it must be remembered that all of these steps are occurring under an emergency situation, where smoke, darkness, fear, unfamiliar surroundings and the like may be present.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which people can quickly and safely exit a multilevel home or building under an emergency situation without the difficulties associated with current methods. The development of the deployable emergency escape ladder fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a collapsible fire escape ladder pivotally mounted to a window sill: U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,067 issued in the name of Parenti; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,491 issued in the name of Gill.
The following patents describe a fire escape ladder storage and deployment device stored on the wall: U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,394 issued in the name of Sheu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,633 issued in the name of Rangel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,046 issued in the name of Landem; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,366 issued in the name of Loeffel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,347 issued in the name of Nilsen discloses a folding, burglarproof fire escape ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,183 issued in the name of Schier describes a high rise fire escape ladder mounted on the parapet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,184 issued in the name of Strohmeyer discloses a combination plant box and fire escape ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,834 issued in the name of Shafer et al. describes a self-storing fire escape ladder with a carrying handle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which provides a means of safe egress from the upper floors of a building in the event of a fire that can be quickly deployed by anyone in a manner which is safe, quick and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder which is used on multilevel homes or buildings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder which allows rapid egress from structures in the event of fire or other emergency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder which is easily used and deployed with little or no training.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder which saves lives.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder which can be used in case of fire, burglary, carbon monoxide, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emergency escape ladder comprised of KEVLAR(copyright) rope and lightweight PVC rungs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weighted bottom step made of aluminum or other heavier material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weighted bottom step which allows the escape ladder to unroll smoothly and keeps the escape ladder from swaying.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a weighted bottom step which makes the escape ladder easier to climb down.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canvas pouch which stores the escape ladder in place directly below a window sill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canvas pouch which is permanently fastened in position by metal plate and mounting hardware.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canvas pouch which utilizes an easy-open zipper.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canvas pouch which always keeps the escape ladder handy and untangled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a canvas pouch available in multiple colors and styles which allows easy blending into any decor.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a deployable emergency escape ladder permits rapid egress from the upper floors of a building or home in the event of a fire. The invention takes the form of a canvas pouch that is located directly below the interior sill of a second story or higher window. The pouch is fastened securely via a metal back plate that penetrates through the rear of the pouch and fastens to the wall. Connected to this metal plate and rolled up inside the pouch is a KEVLAR(copyright) rope ladder with PVC rungs with the exception of the bottom rung which is made of weighted aluminum. This weighted lowest step allows the invention to unroll and hang on the exterior of the building in a secure fashion without swaying.
The use of the deployable emergency escape ladder provides a means of safe egress from the upper floors of a building in the event of a fire that can be quickly deployed by anyone in a manner which is safe, quick and effective.